


Something Different

by FrodaB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrodaB/pseuds/FrodaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius moving into their first flat together. Sirius has planted his motorbike in the middle of the living room. Remus decides to make use of it. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2004, based on a R/S cookiejar prompt.

“Sirius, I love you, but I really need something to sit on other than the floor,” Remus said mildly as he glanced around the nearly-bare living room. Well, bare except for…

“There’s the motorbike,” Sirius pointed out helpfully.

Remus shot him a somewhat withering glance. “Yes, it’s patently obvious that there is a dingy old motorbike sitting in the middle of your equally dingy living room.”

“It’s not that dingy,” Sirius said with mild petulance. “Besides, I’m working on her, and I don’t have anywhere else to keep her. Don’t worry, Moony, by the time you move in she’ll be gone.” He leaned in conspiratorially and lowered his voice as though he was afraid someone might hear his next words. “I’m going to charm her to fly.”

Remus looked at Sirius somewhat skeptically, but refrained from pointing out that charming a Muggle motorbike to fly was most likely illegal. Sirius would’ve just nodded, flashed Remus that disarming grin and told him that was exactly why he was doing it.

Remus was brought out of his reverie when he noticed Sirius pulling some crates out of a cupboard. “Packing crates do not equal furniture, Pads,” Remus pointed out patiently.

“Well you’ll just have to do some decorating when you move in, won’t you Moony?”

“Since when was I appointed the expert on interior decorating, and why wasn’t I made aware of the fact?” Remus asked dryly. “I didn’t know I’d be expected to play house wife for you.”

“Well,” Sirius said thoughtfully, “you’re a neat freak, you cook better than me, you always make me eat my vegetables…” he trailed off when Remus tried to cuff him.

“Come on then,” Remus said after a brief tussle, “let’s see how bad the rest of this place is.”

Sirius made a face and led him to the tiny kitchen, which, surprisingly enough was relatively well-stocked.

“May I ask why you have a toaster, Pads?”

“Oh, is that what it is? I dunno, I just thought it looked neat. So what does it do then?”

Remus spent the next fifteen minutes teaching Sirius how to make toast the Muggle way.

The bathroom was much less surprising to Remus; the floor was already scattered with used towels, and Sirius had only moved into the flat a couple of weeks ago, just after his seventeenth birthday.

When Sirius showed him the bedroom, Remus had to chuckle; the bed took up almost half the space in the room. Sirius took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Remus’ waist from behind and whisper suggestively that they try it out.

Remus just smiled beatifically, turned around in Sirius’ arms and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and blithely walking back out into the living room. He had other ideas.

“Come on, Moony, it’s such a nice, big, soft bed; it’s too big for just me,” Sirius said in his most plaintive voice, the one that Remus usually had a hard time resisting.

But Remus had something else in mind, so he sat resolutely on one of the packing crates, though his back protested a bit.

Sirius pouted. “Well, what about the bathtub? Or the kitchen table?” His face broke into a wicked grin. “The bed’s not the only place for shagging, you know.”

Remus snorted. “I don’t think I’d much fancy being bent over that particular kitchen table, Pads. At least not until it’s had a good wash.”

“Hey, it’s clean! And you’re a prude,” Sirius said, making a face at him.

“You have a one-track mind,” Remus retorted, “and I’m not a prude.” With that, he got up and moved almost curiously to the great black motorbike with its real leather seat.

“I know I do, and you are so a prude,” Sirius shot back, looking at Remus strangely. “You’d better not do anything to her, like transfiguring her into a sofa,” he warned.

“Nothing of the sort,” Remus murmured, lifting a leg over the machine to straddle it. He sat there a moment, letting his jeans ride up a bit to give Sirius a good view. He stretched, arching his back slightly. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and was pleased to see Sirius swallow hard, his eyes a little glazed. “Hm,” he said, mock-contemplatively, “not sure I mind her so much.”

Sirius visibly shook himself out of it, and was suddenly looking at Remus with something much more akin to hunger than the playfulness of earlier. “You should go out riding with me sometime,” he said softly.

“Who says we have to go out riding in order to have fun with her?” Remus asked, quirking his eyebrows a bit, giving Sirius a look that might almost have been a challenge.

Sirius took the bait, and suddenly there were hands on Remus’ hips and a warm body pressed up behind him, erection already evident through Sirius’ jeans. Remus turned to kiss him openmouthed, rocking gently into Sirius’ heat. Sirius moaned softly, and after a bit of fumbling they were facing each other completely on the motorbike.

Sirius’ hands went immediately to Remus’ arse, which encouraged him to rock a bit more forcefully, the leather of the seat making a sort of squeaky protest as they shifted closer. Sirius moaned again and Remus smiled against his lips, sliding his hands under Sirius’ T-shirt. He pinched a nipple gently, earning a whimper and a murmured “more,” so he pinched harder and Sirius’ back arched.

“Moony…”

“Yes?”

Another whimper as Remus’ hands finally paused at Sirius’ waistband, deftly undoing his jeans. Sirius fumbled to do the same, and Remus chuckled a bit.

“Don’t know…how you keep your…hands so steady, Moony,” Sirius mumbled, fumbling with Remus’ fly.

“Natural talent,” Remus said in the other man’s ear as he gave Sirius’ cock a firm squeeze. Sirius’ hips bucked and Remus laughed again, nibbling Sirius’ earlobe.

Remus loved Sirius like this, arching and moaning his name in ways that made his cock even harder. The handlebars of the motorbike were digging into his back, but it didn’t matter once Remus shifted forward and their cocks rubbed together in a way that made them both see stars.

Sirius’ hands slid under Remus’ shirt, tracing the familiar lines of scars on his belly, up his ribcage to his chest, finding the ones that were most sensitive and made Remus’ back arch. Sirius grinned and quickly pulled Remus’ shirt off completely, leaning in to lick one of his favorites, a scar that started near Remus’ collarbone. Remus was now the one out of control, blindly rocking against Sirius, tangling his fingers in the dark hair.

Sirius’ mouth was positively indecent, licking and biting in all the right places. The leather seat under them was warm and slick with sweat, and felt like a miracle. The air around them was thick with the smell of sex and the sounds of their mingled moans as they rubbed against each other almost frantically.

Remus arched his neck a bit and Sirius took the opportunity to suck eagerly at his pulse, moaning against Remus’ skin as Remus snaked a hand between them to rub their cocks. It wasn’t much longer before Sirius bit down hard on Remus’ neck and came.

It all felt so wonderful, it was overwhelming and Remus came not long after, moaning Sirius’ name. He rested his chin on Sirius’ shoulder, panting a bit.

“Well,” Sirius said, sounding just as breathless as Remus felt, “you proved your point. We really don’t have to take her out to have fun with her.” He grinned. “But we might ruin the upholstery if we keep this up.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “We will not.” He pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a quick Cleaning Spell over the three of them. He stood and pulled his jeans up again, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He grinned at Sirius.

“So how about that bathtub?”


End file.
